


You, Mister, also belong to me.

by Propernicethat



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal Sex, Demanding old bastard, Domination, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, F/M, Femdom, Het, Honeymoon fuck, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, Sexy Times, Strap-Ons, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrating strap on, Weddings, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Propernicethat/pseuds/Propernicethat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leyna, the Classic team's Ex-Medic reflects on her frisky times with her Ex-Husband the Classic Heavy, and by frisky, I mean drugging him before fucking him into submission. >] </p><p>[ This is a commission for a lovely lady, who wanted to see some development, some background and of course some action with her OC Classic Fem!Medic dominating the Classic Heavy. About time he got what was coming to him! ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Commission for nothinworththeeffort](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Commission+for+nothinworththeeffort).



> Thank you very much Leyna-mun for Commissioning me, you've been an absolute pleasure to work with and your character very enjoyable to write. >]
> 
> http://nothinworththeeffort.deviantart.com/art/Leyna-2-0-568425265  
> ^ Here's Leyna

“So you’re saying that you left the Classic team for…reasons?”

The Blu Engineer stared across the table at the team’s new Medic. When he’d been told by the Administrator that their replacement Doctor was to be a woman, he’d expected somebody considerably younger than the lady sat before him. With shot greying hair and these piercing blue eyes the Texan just couldn’t seem to avoid, they were the kind of visuals you’d dread to see in an interrogation, demanding, cold and with a twinkle of something he simply couldn’t place. 

“It is what I said, yes.”

Spoken in an impeccably elegant German accent, she’d fold a leg over the other she leaned back in her seat while taking a long sip of her coffee. As if he was some kind of lab rat, she examined the Engineer before her over the brim of her cup, her face unmoving as he continued to speak. 

“And Helen just…you know, let you in?”

“I have an excellent background in medicine, not to mention plenty of years’ experience as a battlefield Medic too….So tell me, Dell. Why so suspicious?”

Clearing his throat and mimicking her stance, leaning back in his seat to get more comfortable, the Engineer removed his hard hat in order to scratch his bald head. 

“The Classics ain’t exactly good friends of ours, if you get me.”

“Even though your fath-..”

“Come now, Missy, let’s not talk about that, this ain’t about me. Forgive me if I’m wrong, but don’t you think you owe us even a little bit of an explanation? Even if you just told me about what you were doing there with the Classics?”

The German set her cup of coffee down before sitting up and leaning forward in her seat. She’d rest her elbows upon the wooden table top and intertwine her fingers in order to create a bridge with her hands, and then she placed her chin upon the surface of that bridge. The Engineer immediately felt uneasy under those ice blue eyes, they were narrowed and predatory, no different to how a lion would look at a gazelle before the hunt.

“I was married, to the Heavy of that team.”

XXX

The wedding had been nothing special, neither exciting. Due to their jobs, the pair never kept in touch with family and friends and the ceremony had consisted of their team and a brief visit from previous employers. 

Leyna, at this time was the Medic for the Classic Team, she’d replaced the previous Medic after he’d become missing in action. The Heavy, though miserable and difficult to please, had a soft spot for her as the moment she’d arrived. The German woman had proven to be a concentrated killer on the battlefield and a competent and hard worker in the Med Bay, the giant of a man had tried many times to win her over. He’d tried flowers at first, which by the time of his second visit, had wilted in the corner of the Med Bay and been forgotten about. Then he attempted to woo her by the use of chocolates, which, to this day were still in the Med Bay fridge, untouched. The giant tried to speak to her on an intellectual level and soon found himself out of his depth or ignored entirely, his interest in her soon transformed from a soft spot to a frustrated arousal and it was that very day he took those frustrations out that she finally noticed him. 

It’d been a warm afternoon and the medical facility on the Classic base was the only room with enough windows for a breeze to roll though. The giant of man was wringing out his bandana before tying it around his head. They’d been bested on the battlefield this morning, had money stolen from them and now they had no work and he was extremely angry. Storming into the Med Bay, he immediately made a beeline towards Leyna, who was busying herself by polishing her scalpel collection. 

“Medic!”

He bellowed while puffing his chest out, nostrils flared as the red began to gather to his face. Rolling her eyes and turning around she smiled to him, which he immediately translated to mockery. He slammed a fist into the wall; inches from her head, arching his back in bring his forehead to hers. 

“Where the fuck was you? I didn’t see you on the battlefield when we needed you today.”

Calm and collected, she continued to finish polishing the last scalpel, setting it down behind her without turning around before meeting his gaze. Lifting a hand, she removed those goggles, so she could get a good look at his eyes. 

“I already told you I wouldn’t be participating in any of that clients work.”

The Heavy positively trembled with rage, but she remained calm, setting his goggles on top of his head with dainty hands before beginning to speak.

“I said very clearly when I was contracted to your little team here, my love, that I would not work with or for anybody involved in the Nazi party…for…how did I put it? Personal reasons.”

He roared, slamming his other fist into the wall, to which she rolled her eyes at. His other hand grabbed up her shirt collar, pulling her up to his face, he was breathing heavily, giving her a good shake before letting go and pushing the Medic towards the wall roughly. In the process she stumbled back against a table, which, luckily was on wheels, shifted out of their paths. They stared at one another for the longest of moments before she leaned in, kissing him on the mouth once.

“I’m sure you’ll forgive me.”

The German whispered, a playful grin on her lips, being sure to bat elongated eyelashes. His grip tightened on her with one hand while the other he used to snatch the back of her head, yanking her hair back before planting another kiss on her mouth, which she of course, returned. It was a strange moment for the pair of them, he was still positively seething with rage and she was more interested in packing up her tools and finishing off her paperwork for the day. However, when their eyes met and his hand gripped her hair harder, she let him pull her form away from the wall, back peddling with him as he slammed her back to the examination table. 

“You’re mine.”

He growled and the German woman quirked a brow, amused.

“Now now..how old are we? I’m 63…you’re at least 60, shouldn’t we be behaving more like adults? You can’t just shout mine at something and it’s yours.”

She lectured, and for a moment the giant just stared at her with an expression she’d later come to enjoy, one a cocktail of both confusion and frustration. His hands slipped up to take her wrists as he pinned her there, planting possessive kisses down to her neck, where he’d sink his teeth in. Thighs trembling she knocked her head back, moaning out before kicking him in the knee. 

“Don’t you dare leave any marks, you beast.”

She snapped, knowing it was too late for that; the brute had already left his mark. Insecure, he was the kind of man that wanted to know that she was taken, was his woman. She’d kick him again, this time between his thighs and he let go of her, howling as he backed up, his green eyes narrowed as he glared at the Medic. She sat up, folded one leg over the other after dusting off her trousers, rubbed her wrists, and then proceeded to fold her arms in front her chest, staring him down sternly. 

“Get me a cup of coffee and we’ll talk about this.”

He grumbled, he protested, she could have sworn he’d even stamped his foot, but like a good boy, he stormed off, only returning when he had a cup in hand, filled to the brim with fresh coffee. After taking a sip from the cup, still seated upon the table she peered over at him, like a school teacher scrutinising a naughty pupil, he tried to avoid her gaze while painfully rubbing his sore crotch.

“No sugar next time.”

The German barked, observing the giant as he walked around before leaning against the wall, arms crossing. 

“I like you.”

He blurted out.

“I want you to be my woman. Together we will be powerful and rich, nobody will stand in our way.”

She listened, while sipping the coffee, eventually placing it down beside her before raising a hand to smooth her hair out. 

“That wasn’t so difficult now was it? They say actions speak louder than words, but in your case, I think in the future, if you wish to converse with me, you’ll use your mouth and not your fists, have I made myself clear?”

“So you agree? You’ll be mine?”

“You didn’t say please.”

She said with a grin, flashing him her pearly white smile. The notion irritated him, little beads of sweat trickled down his face as he suppressed the urge to shout and punch something. 

“Please…will you be mine?”

“Good boy..good boy.”

She cooed, her tone condescending. 

“Very well, my love. Though I am not only yours, you must remember, and remember this well. You, Mister, also belong to me.”


	2. HoneyMoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where it gets proper frisky. >]

And just like that, their relationship blossomed from that faithful day. The giant of a man found the best way to get the German’s attention was to be rough with her, after chocolates and flowers had gone ignored. He’d simply waltz into the Medical bay, grab her by the wrists and she’d stop everything she was doing in order to bring her lips to his roughly. 

She always let him fuck her. It wasn’t that Leyna was desperate to please, oh no, not in a long shot. However, she always wanted the best for her lover; she wanted to spoil him with her body, her attention and affection. It was something she only gave to him, her time and love, the soft kisses on his rough stubble covered face, and her elegant touch on his tense upper back. When they got in bed together, she’d lie down, raising her arms and gripping onto the pillows behind as she spread her thighs for him, and he, like an animal leapt on her and wasted no time in filling her up. 

He also wasted no time in proposing to the Doctor. 

They’d been about to go into battle, she, as always at his side and with bone saw at the ready and her scalpels pouched at her hip. He’d turned to her in the heat of the moment; grab her free hand, engulfing her fingers in his as he lifted her up until her feet were positioned on her toes. He’d press his mouth to the Medic’s ear and she frowned in agitation, never one for public affections. 

“My love, make it quick. I can see them advancing.”

She snapped, trying to pull away from him while raising the saw. 

“Leyna. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?”

She stopped squirming, those icy blue eyes narrowing as she pursed her lips. Was he serious? She knew that face, he was deadly serious. 

“If I say yes, will you let go of me and let me do my job?”

She snapped, but her lips were spread into a delightful grin. Of course, she was thrilled the giant would do it like this, with the adrenaline of the upcoming battle fuelling him. He kissed her smaller hand, grinned wide and began advancing towards the enemy, she matched his pace. 

“Come my love, let’s go practice medicine!”

XXX

The wedding had gone by quickly. Dull and uninteresting, the two had said their vows and exchanged rings, she gracefully and he awkwardly. They didn’t have a dance, neither music, but the Classic Team did have a few days off work and one of their employers at the time had provided a delicious buffet, most of which had been consumed by the giant! They wore their work uniforms and spent the evening in bed and watching the darts on the small portable television. 

Little did the Classic Heavy know…that she had quite the surprise for him. 

XXX

Their honeymoon had been completely arranged by the Medic. The giant said he had no interest in even doing anything, but she’d insisted that they needed to have some kind of holiday away together. In the end she’d chosen a log cabin, not far off one of their previous battlefields. It was remote and surrounded by woodland, alongside a lake with an abundance of fish. While the Heavy was packing his fishing gear, she was packing a completely different kind of gear, all the while with a mischievous grin on her lips. 

When they got there, they spent the first day apart; he was on the lake while she indulged in a glass of red while reading a German murder mystery novel she’d brought with her. On the way, they’d stopped at the town where a farmers market was taking place. He’d selected some huge steaks for dinner and she’d picked up some fresh bread and a pot of honey for the following morning. 

In the evening neither of them dressed up for dinner, the last two dresses she’d worn for his pleasure, he’d ended up ripping off her and ruining, however, in her modest knee length pencil skirt, she had just the gift for him. 

“Eat up my husband, there is plenty more…you did pick the biggest ones after all!”

“The others were puny! Now this! This is a man’s meal!”

The giant bellowed, puffing his chest out self-importantly before stuffing another piece of meat between his lips. She’d finished eating ages ago and simply enjoyed watching him indulge himself, resting her chin in her hands and battering those long eyelashes at him. 

He always wanted it when she was busy, she found. As if he wanted to pull her away from something he knew she was enjoying in order to assert his dominance. It was late at night and she was sat up in their honeymoon bedroom suite. The large room had a huge bed along with an on-suite bathroom and decorated with expensive, lavish furniture. The only piece of furniture that’d be in use this evening was the bed and she knew it. She was seated on the berth, still reading the same novel from earlier when she heard the footsteps. She ignored them, the heavy breathing she’d ignore too, along with the shadow that loomed over her. Feigning a sigh, she’d place her bookmark between the pages before setting the novel down, lifting her gaze up at the giant, who was completely naked. 

“Got something for you Princess.”

The heavy grunted, his tone sarcastic as he tried to push his huge cock in her face. A brow quirking as she lifted a hand up to take his cock, pulling him towards her. 

“How about you lie on the bed while I go freshen up?”

She’d move into a stand, knee length pencil skirt smoothed down over her pert bottom. She’d move onto tip toes, cupping his cheek as she whispered into his ear.

“Get that nice big cock all slick and ready, mm?”

It drove him wild and he mimicked a wolf howl excitedly, jumping on the bed as she made her way into the bathroom, grinning wide, shutting the door behind her. 

XXX

She waited until she heard moaning. This meant the drugs he’d put in his food at dinnertime were taking effect. She’d used a high dosage, enough to make him hot and excited, desperate and needy, easy to control. He growled angrily, knowing something wasn’t right; she didn’t even flinch when she heard him punch the wall, applying her lipstick before making her way out of the room. 

“What did you do yo-..”

The Giant spun around and stopped dead in his words, staring at the German woman as she approached. She wore nothing but her boots and a black pair of rubber panties, tight up her ass-cheeks and sporting quite the strap on. At around seven inches with a thick girth, the black dildo was shaped like a real cock, ribbed and veined. 

“I’m here my love…sssh sssh.”

She whispered mockingly. His body was shaking, sweat pouring in buckets down his muscled frame, as he began to protest, pulling himself up from the bed only for the sheets to wrap around his ankles, tripping him as he fell to his knees. 

“Oh…I didn’t even have to ask~”

The Medic mocked, elongated lashes battering as she approached, looking down at the fallen giant on his knees. He tried to pull himself up, but his body felt weak, she’d take his chin, having him look up at her as she bent down and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead. 

“Come on; let’s get you up on the bed, Mister.”

“You bitch, you…fucking bitch…”

He tried to shout, but the words came out as grumbles as he slumped, pulling away from her as she tried to coax him onto the bed. She’d grip his ear, yanking it hard and forcing his face close to hers.

“You’re forgetting. Mister Heavy. That when you asked me to be your woman, I agreed, but only on the terms that you would also belong to me.”

She kicked him down onto his face to the floor, pressing her boot to the back of his neck. He tried to pull himself up, but the drug was too powerful, he didn’t even realise he was doing it, but he was already presenting his bottom to her and rubbing his hard cock against the wood floor. 

“What a good boy! Good boy.”

She praised, having the time of her life as she pushed his face down to the floor, moving behind him and situating the strap-ons head at his entrance. 

“I was going to use lube, my love, but well…you’ve never been so kind as to use it for me, so I’m just returning that favour.”

She spoke in a casual, sing-song tone while moving over him, taking hold of his hips and easing the thick cock into the giant’s tiny, virgin entrance. He howled, slamming his fist weakly against the wooden floor as he tried to crawl away from her. His mind was desperately pleading no, but the way his body was positioned looked as though he was pleading yes! 

“Good boy…relax…let me take care of you, you stubborn old fool.”

She giggled, forcing the length inside him to the hilt. It stung, it ached, and his howls turned to roars of pain as he tried to pull away from her. 

“Sssh sssh..don’t be such a baby!”

She smacked his buttock before beginning to thrust into him, repeatedly forcing the length back and forth, opening him up nice and wide. The Heavy continued to spout abusive words, fists so tight his veins looked as if they’d burst any minute. Just when he thought it couldn’t get any worse, she accessed the small control panel at her hip, attached to the back of the dildo. Pressing a button, the cock began to vibrate inside the other. His eyes widened and he yelped out in surprise, feet scrabbling as she pulled him up against her, wrapping her arms around him. She didn’t say a word, however amused by his reaction, continuing to fuck him over and over, breasts bouncing, hips jutting and feet slipping beneath her. 

“Now my love…I want to see you cum for me. Cum like a little bitch, yes?”

She’d slip a hand down between his thighs, jerking his large cock in her small hand, listening to him grunt and growl like an animal. She was relentless and merciless with her fucking, keeping a good rhythm against the other along with her stroking on his length, keeping her grip tight. Occasionally she squeezed hard when she felt like he was about to cum, preventing him, which only made the giant groan in frustration.

Eventually she let him cum and he did so noisily. He cried and moaned out, back arched, head bent back as he squirted his load all over the floor, she slowed her pace, eventually stopping and pulling out of him, patting his ass as you would when dismounting a loyal steed. 

“There, that wasn’t so bad was it? ….But you’ve left quite the mess.”

She cooed, stepping back and looking at the Giant, who crawled away from her, his cheeks flushed. It’d felt good, he wasn’t gonna’ lie, being pinned down like that by the woman of his dreams and fucked like a bitch in heat was most certainly a new experience for him. However, he wasn’t going to voice that opinion, instead he crawled to a wall and pulled himself up into a stand. She watched him, those eyes narrowing as she folded her arms in front of her chest. He took himself to the bathroom and slammed the door on her…well, that answered her question. She laughed though, in good spirits, moving downstairs to find something to clean the floor with. 

Some things never changed!

XXX

“…Medic?”

The Engineer leaned forward, waving his hand in front of the Classic Medic’s face. She blinked back, sitting up straight and laughing him off, holding a hand out playfully.

“Oh I’m sorry! I must have zoned out, where were we?”

“You were just telling me about how dull the wedding was.”

There was awkward silence for a moment, but the Texan broke it once more.

“Must’ve been one hell of a Honeymoon.”

She looked at him, tilting her head and curling her hand to her cheek, the other resting on the table top.

“Oh my love, you have no idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2500 word Wing It Commission Form
> 
> Pairing: OC and Classic Heavy
> 
> Three things: FemDom, Strap on/pegging, Marriage 
> 
> A mixture of non-consensual/consensual
> 
> 3661 words.


End file.
